The invention in general is directed to providing an aid to operate to close or to open hand tools, and the like, that would otherwise require repetitive turning motions by hand. Specifically, the invention is directed toward an accessory clamp that may be rotated by a cordless drive device for opening and closing hand tools such as C-clamps, vises, vise grips and the like.
Various hand tools require tightening by means of turning a helical threaded shaft for closing jaws or other gripping portions, such as C-clamp or vise grips. It is necessary to rotate these threaded portions by hand to the closed or open position. This activity is required for the amateur hobbyist, homeowner/do-it-yourself worker, as well as professional craftsmen and skilled artisans. The task of opening and closing these clamping-type devices is time consuming and requires repetitive rotating motions which often require two hands and can be the source of tendinitis or other musculoskeletal debilitations.
Accordingly, it is a primary goal of the invention to provide a clamp for releasably attaching to the locking portions of a hand tool and having the capability of being drivingly attached to a powered driver for rotation of the tool's adjustable mechanism of the type that is normally turned by hand.
It is a further goal of the invention to provide an accessory clamp which resiliently grips a rotatable portion of a hand tool for closing and opening it and includes a driveable shaft engageable with the drive socket of a power source, such as an electric screwdriver or drill.
It is also a goal of the invention to provide a clamp engageable with a drive socket of a cordless electric power tool, such as a cordless drill or screwdriver operating at low RPM's and relatively high torque for operably rotating the threaded adjustment member of a hand tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a drive socket-engageable portion of an accessory clamp that includes an overload release to prevent the motor of the power source from operating against a jammed or locked tool held by the tool gripping portion of the accessory clamp.
It is yet another allied goal of the invention to provide for an accessory clamp for gripping, at one end, the rotatable portion of a tightenable hand tool at opposing gripping jaws capable of engaging a variety of configurations for the hand-adjustable tightening portions of various hand tools, and at the other end being capable of attachment to a cordless power tool for the driving rotation thereof.
It is further an auxiliary objective of the invention to provide for an accessory clamp that includes opposing jaw-like members that float loosely relative to each other to compensate for and grippingly accommodate variously shaped hand tools.